


A Kiss in Secrecy

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [8]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Bai Yutong might not be able to fix the frostiness on the opposite side of the dinner table, but he can be there when needed.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 Kisses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 10





	A Kiss in Secrecy

The ease of the relationship that Yutong has with his own father is startlingly absent from the other side of his parents’ dinner table. While Uncle Zhan is clearly expecting a similar courtesy to what Yutong offers his own father, Zhan Yao is silent, sullen and Yutong’s surprised the tight clench of his jaw hasn’t prevented him from eating.

So Yutong carries as much of the attention as he can, until the dishes are cleared away, until the fathers retreat outside, and he has the opportunity to tug Zhan Yao back into the now vacated dining room.

He closes the door and gently pushes Zhan Yao against it, crowding him against the wood.

“You’re perfect as you are,” he whispers, gently cupping Zhan Yao’s face.

He presses a long, lingering kiss against Zhan Yao’s lips, chaste yet loving.

“You’re biased.” Zhan Yao sighs, the soft breath tickles Yutong’s lips. “It doesn’t matter.”

He sounds resigned and sad, and his lips reveal how desperate the lie is as he returns Yutong’s kiss.


End file.
